poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dipper
''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes ''is an upcoming Gravity Falls/Disney crossover to be made by N/A. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a cropduster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic manuveurs in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug and Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Grunkle Stan, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin, Yang, and the Eds (who are hanging out with Dusty and he is their new best friend). Dusty, Chug, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others train for the qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but barely makes it into the race. Hope comes for Dusty when on one morning, the auditions announcer, Roper visits him to say that another plane has used an illegal fuel and is disqualified from the race, putting Dusty on the race ballot and he also says that Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others all can be Dusty's partners in the race. Later in the morning, Skipper visits Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others and tries to talk them out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock. Despite this, their training continues and when it is complete, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and all the others head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they befriend a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who eventually falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. He also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him and all our heroes to finish in last place. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him and all our heroes saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when Bulldog's eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers, winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, while taking him to the Taj Mahal, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, after encountering a tunnel and barely being able to fly through it, Dusty realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty manages to get into first place. In Shanghai, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, under orders from Ripslinger, sabotage Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others miraculously come across the USS "Flysinhower" (a reference to the real-life carrier) which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm. Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he ends up crashing into the ocean but is eventually rescued. He and our heroes are flown to Mexico to his friends but he is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theater where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an ambush. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, but is encouraged by his friends, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds, the others, Bulldog, Ishani, and many of his newfound fans to continue and they all donate parts to have Dusty repaired. With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. He and his goons almost manage to take out Dusty, but Skipper, who overcome his guilt, intervenes and takes on Ripslinger while Dusty and our heroes manage to stop Ned and Zed. Ripslinger takes out Skipper's tailwing, but Skipper tells Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others to continue on and that he (Skipper) is okay. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and our heroes to ride the Jetstream. Dusty, our heroes and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty manages to fly above him and win the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and even Princess Celestia, who came to celebreite his and our heroes' victory and Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again. Our heroes congratulate Dusty, and Dusty meets them all in a group hug. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, the Eds and the others as his partners and they take a flight together, ending the story. At the end of the credits, a message appears saying Dusty Crophopper and his best friends Dipper, Mabel, their whole Adventures team and the Eds will return in Dipper and Mabel's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Trivia *Ed, Edd, n Eddy guest star in this film. *The storyline conitunes in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures series Category:12Adventureboy Category:Flying Adventure films